Snow Danny And The Seven Ghosts
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: A parody of Snow White.  Vlad is Danny's evil Stepfather. He has grown jealous of Danny's growing powers and wants him dead. Can the seven ghosts who give Danny refuge, save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Geko Osco gives the best story challenges. This challenge is to write a parody with Danny and his friends set in a Fairy Tale. I've chosen to use Snow White, though I've changed certain aspects of the tale (cause ya kinda have to in order to add Danny and Co.,), the original framework remains. Enjoy!**

**And after reading and reviewing this story, do me the favor of heading over to Geko Osco's stories (if you haven't already), and read her phantabulous works.**

**Of course you know and I know that I do not own Danny Phantom or the related characters or song lyrics. If I did, I'd be Butch and I'm feminine. I don't own Snow White either, if I did I'd be a Grimm Brother, and I'm not grim, nor am I a brother.**

Snow Danny And The Seven Ghosts

Once upon at time there lived a rather kooky inventor named Jack Fenton. He was a ghost hunter, who fervently believed in the existence of ghosts. His beautiful wife, Maddie followed along with his dreams, for she too believed in ghosts, and that they should be hunted and destroyed, as they threatened the beautiful realm in which they lived.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were a highly lauded couple, and were much sought after across the land for their prowess in ridding the countryside of ghosts and other creepy crawly things, which made living life in the fair kingdom of Amity Park, unbearable.

It was with great joy and that Jack and Maddie Fenton welcomed their two children into the world. Their first child was a girl with red hair and turquoise eyes. They named her Jasmine, or Jazz as she preferred to be called. She was a bright and curious child who grew beautiful and wise as she aged.

Their second child, could have been termed a disappointment. He was a little gawky and clumsy and goofy at first, but as he grew he became handsome, he was blessed with vivid, piercing sky blue eyes and jet black hair, and even though he was not as outwardly smart as his sister, he was regarded with love and affection by his parents. His name was Daniel, but those who knew him, simply called him Danny.

In the early days of his fourteenth year, Danny and his father were involved in a horrible accident involving one of Jack's amazing inventions. Jack had built a very strange machine, a Ghost Portal, it's intention was to view a world unseen, so the restless spirits which haunted their world, could be returned to their rightful realm.

It was fortunate that Maddie and Jasmine were away answering a distress call from a villager with a particular bad ghost problem when Jack activated his ghost portal. Jack Fenton, the poor unfortunate soul, was blasted to oblivion. His son, Danny was spared, but the price for retaining his life, was gaining ghostly powers, which turned his hair snow white and his eyes glowing green. He was able to walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique than he was before.

Maddie, his mother, speculated that perhaps her son was only half alive, caught between the two dimensions. Jazz hypothesized that perhaps Danny's molecules had been altered by the accident. Whichever theory was correct, the fact that Danny was forever changed was apparent.

The family chose to keep his new identity a secret, as ghosts were perceived as the enemy and reviled across the land. Danny was different though, he was good and kind and a normal human boy most of the time. He fought the ghosts in Amity Park in his ghostly form, doing his best to protect the fair kingdom from the onslaught of ghostly invasions. He gained a small amount of fame for his ghostly identity, who had come to be called, Danny Phantom.

At the loss of her adored husband Maddie was in despair, the family business suffered and soon, the family was on the door steps of poverty. That was when King Vlad of Wisconsin proposed a solution to the weighty issue of the debts Jack Fenton had incurred during his life.

To save Maddie and her children from the Debtor's Prison, Vlad proposed that Maddie marry him, and become his queen. If the situation had been different. If her children had been grown or Danny hadn't had his accident, Maddie would have preferred to rot in the depths of the Debtor's Prison, rather than align herself with the evil and vile King Vlad. But, in concern for her children's future and well being, she accepted Vlad's proposal and he became stepfather to Jazz and Danny.

It wasn't long into Maddie's marriage to King Vlad that she fell desperately ill. Without her beloved Jack, and forced into a marriage with the evil King, she did not have the will to live. Her children were heartbroken, her new husband enraged. He took his ire out on Maddie's children, forcing them to become slaves in his castle.

Jazz and Danny did their best to hide Danny's ghostly identity from their stepfather. And, as Danny grew, his powers grew. His ghost powers became strong and powerful which lent him the ability to hope. He dreamed of taking Jazz and running away, back to the kingdom of Amity Park, and protecting it from the evil ghosts as his father before him had done. These are the circumstances we now find our fair hero in. Toiling under the evil eye of his stepfather and dreaming of a better, brighter future.

* * *

The bright and sunny day where we meet out hero for the first time, was one which would be looked back on as one of the three worst of his life, thus far.

"Jazz!" Danny said excitedly as his sister looked up from the tiles she was scrubbing. She wiped the hair off her face tiredly and sighed. Her brother was far too energetic today. Jazz did her best however, to keep him upbeat and happy. His mental well being was important to her, after all, he was all she had left.

"Danny," she scolded, as he stomped his muddy boots across the floor. "I just cleaned that!"

Danny looked back at the muddy path he left behind and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in nervousness. "I'm sorry Jazz. I was so excited I didn't think."

"No you didn't think did you?" Jazz said in exasperation as she set to cleaning up the muddy path Danny had trudged into the room.

"I learned a new ghost power today!" Danny told his sister excitedly.

"What is it?" Jazz asked blandly. She didn't believe Danny's ghost powers would enable them to escape from Vlad. She felt like they would be his slaves forever.

"A ghostly wail," Danny answered in a spooky voice. "It can disable practically everything in it's path."

"Sound waves can do that if they're strong enough," Jazz remarked. She gave Danny a look of disapproval. "What were you doing out of the castle testing your ghost powers? Don't you have work to do?"

"It's almost done," Danny said sheepishly.

"Which means I have to go help you finish it now, or we both face a beating." Jazz growled tiredly. "Sometimes Danny I want to beat you myself. You need to be more responsible. You can't just float around all day long playing with your ghost powers." She looked over her shoulder and noticed that her brother was indeed floating along behind her.

"Danny!" She scolded. "Stop! You're going to get caught and then what will we do?"

"I'm sorry Jazz," Danny said as he landed on his feet. "I was just trying not to dirty your clean floor." Jazz turned and looked at the dirty path Danny was now leaving behind him and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Danny winced as he watched her face pale. "I'll help you clean it up!"

"Don't bother," Jazz said as she took her cloth and began wiping the floor. "You'll just make it worse."

* * *

Deep in the recesses of Vlad's castle, stood the master himself, Vlad. He was a rather vain man, in love with his power, for what no one knew, was he himself had suffered from an accident at the hands of Jazz and Danny's father, which left Vlad with ghost powers as well. 

Vlad had felt that the advent of his ghost powers, and the horrible ecto acne which followed, cost him his chance to win the beautiful Maddie's heart. After Jack's death and Vlad's marriage to Maddie, the wicked villain thought he had attained everything his heart desired.

When Maddie died, what was left of Vlad's evil heart grew cold. All Vlad had left to aspire to was power. He was in love with the fact that he was the most powerful ghost in existence, due mostly to his ghost hybrid status, but still, he was powerful, scarily so. It was his only joy in life, save for watching his beloved Green Bay Packers, which he had acquired when he became the King of Wisconsin. Unfortunately, football season was over, which left Vlad feeling bitter and bored.

He walked to his ghost portal, one he had built with the help of his wife, and spoke to it.

"Portal Portal on the wall," he chanted. "Who is the most powerful ghost of them all?"

The portal swirled to life in a glow of spiraling green. "You are strong like no other," a voice from the portal answered. "You're power henceforth has been unmatched. No being, living or dead could best you….until now."

Vlad blinked at the portal. "Until now?" he asked in amazement. "What do you mean. Until now?"

"There is another," the portal answered. "His power grows by the day. Today he grew beyond your strengths. Today he has surpassed you."

Vlad was angry. Vlad was livid. He changed into his ghostly form, into a creature he called Plasmius. "Who is this ghost? This thing which dared usurp my power?"

"His name," the portal replied ominously. "Is…." It paused.

"Is?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"Da da da da da da da da He's a Phantom!" the portal sang as it began to play a be bopping tune.

"What?" Vlad yelled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The portal began to sing:

"He's a Phantom, Danny Phantom Phantom Phantom...  
A kid whose life was changed  
Molecules rearranged  
Ghosts are so deranged  
He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Those spooks don't stand a chance  
Senses all enhanced  
Power so advanced  
He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
Unleashing all of the freaks  
Until his whole town screams  
Now everyone he'll beat  
Flying right through the walls  
You can't see him at all  
If they are big or small or tall  
He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
He's gonna catch em all cuz he's  
Danny Phantom!"

Vlad crossed his arms and glared at the ghost portal as he listened to the song. "I am not amused." He said as the music trailed away. The portal stilled and was left waiting and silent for its master's next command.

"Danny Phantom! He's half ghost?" Vlad asked contemptuously. "Not that ghost brat! There is no way he's more powerful than I, Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad flew around his lab angrily

"Show me his face. Show me the face of the ghost kid who is supposedly more powerful than myself!"

A face appeared in the portal, green glowing eyes, ghostly glow, white hair, black body suit. Vlad narrowed his eyes as he examined his adversary.

"Who is he?" Vlad asked the portal. "Who is this ghost kid's human identity. How did another ghost hybrid come into existence? I thought I was the only one!"

The portal began to play music again, "Young Danny Fenton he was just fourteen…"

"Wait!" Vlad yelled. The music screeched to a hault. "Daniel Fenton?" he asked. "This Danny Phantom, a creature more powerful than myself, is none other than my wretched stepson Daniel Fenton?"

"That is correct my master," The portal answered.

"Jack," Vlad hissed. "I should have known he'd cause more trouble. I should have rid the world of that wretch when I had the chance. And now we have a young ghost hybrid on the loose."

Vlad smiled gleefully as his eyes glittered evilly. He became excited at the thought of a protégé, someone to do his evil bidding. Together they would unhinge the world, invade the other kingdoms. Vlad would rule…and The Green Bay Packers would finally win a Super Bowl! He transformed to his human self and strode purposefully from his lab.

"Bring me Daniel! Vlad ordered as he entered his receiving chambers. "As quickly as possible. I want him standing before me in no less than five minutes!"

* * *

Danny and Jazz had just finished mucking out the stables when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh crap!" he said as he looked around. 

"Literally," Jazz said, as she scraped off her boots then looked at Danny in shock as a large hand came down and grabbed him by the nape of the neck.

"The master wants to see you!" The ominous voice of the creature who did all of Vlad's evil bidding, The Fright Knight, echoed through the stables. He grabbed Danny who started to protest. Jazz was terrified her brother would go ghost and fight Vlad's servant.

"Just go!" Jazz yelled. "Just go Danny. Don't fight him. This is Vlad we're talking about."

"Okay," Danny replied as he was drug away. He made eye contact with his sister one last time as the ghost took him to the castle.

"Let me go!" Danny yelled as the ghost brought him to stand before Vlad. The creature threw him forward and Danny landed at Vlad's feet.

"Good afternoon, son." Vlad said as he peered down at Danny.

"I'm not your son," Danny said petulantly. "I beg to differ my boy. I am after all, your stepfather." Danny didn't dare say anything else, even though several witty comments came to mind. He had learned the hard way that Vlad didn't appreciate Danny's sense of humor.

"I have just learned something very interesting about you, Daniel," Vlad said smoothly as he forced the boy to stand.

"What?" Danny asked as he stared up at Vlad in fear.

"And in exchange," Vlad continued as he ignored Danny's question. "You are going to learn something about me."

"I can hardly wait," Danny replied dryly. Vlad gave him a warning look and he closed his mouth.

In a flash black glowing rings, Vlad transformed into his ghostly self. He floated a few feet in the air, smiling down proudly at Danny.

"Plasmius!" Danny gasped. "You're Plasmius?"

"Yes my boy!" Vlad said excitedly as he moved forward, causing Danny to step back until he fell.

"Uh," Danny said as he looked toward the door longing to escape. "I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"And congratulations to yourself, Danny Phantom!" Vlad said, his eyes glittering with glee.

"What?" Danny shrieked. "What are you talking about? Who is Danny Phantom?"

Vlad's red eyes flashed menacingly. "Don't play coy with me Daniel! I know the truth. Confess now, or reap the consequences."

"Okay!" Danny said. "I'm Danny Phantom. Are you happy?"

"Transform!" Vlad ordered. "I want to see!"

Danny hesitated for a moment then allowed the glowing silver rings the envelope him, changing him to his ghostly self. Vlad smiled in satisfaction as he floated around the boy who watched him warily.

"It seems my boy," Vlad said possessively. "That you and I have rather a lot in common."

Danny narrowed his eyes as he watched the other ghost hybrid. "I'd beg to differ," he said. "The only thing we have in common is a ghostly trait."

"Yes, yes," Vlad said as he waved his hand. "And you are going to be bothersome and say, it's how we use that trait which makes us different. So boring Daniel."

"But true," Danny pointed out.

"You want to be a hero," Vlad told the boy silkily. "You want to be good. I can see you're mother's influence in you. She would have been proud of you my boy. So proud."

Danny blinked back his tears, it was gratifying to hear that his mother would be happy with how he chose to conduct his life, though he didn't like hearing the words from Vlad. He knew the creature before him would use that fact to his advantage some how.

"I'm offering you an opportunity Daniel," Vlad finally said. "Become my true son. Become my apprentice. Do my bidding and you will have power beyond your wildest dreams."

"I don't dream of having power?" Danny said. "I just want to go home."

Vlad laughed. "You are home my boy. This is your home. I can offer you wondrous things. Together the world can be ours! Imagine the good you could do Danny, just imagine."

"What good would it do the world to have you as it's leader?" Danny asked softly. "I think I would be harming the world I love, rather then helping if I joined forces with you."

"You have little choice," Vlad said roughly. "Think of Jasmine, Daniel. Think of the freedom and comfort you could give to your sister."

Danny closed his eyes. He had truly hoped this day would never come. He really hoped he'd be able to hold tight to the promise he'd made Jazz.

"My sister and I have already discussed this possibility," Danny replied. "Both of us would rather die than serve you."

"That can be arraigned," Vlad growled. "Would you like to see your sister tortured? Torn apart slowly, limb by limb? Do you think you could stand by unmoving while you listened to her screams of anguish, begging you to change your mind, begging you to help her? Save her Danny. You can do it. Save her. Join me."

Danny stood for a moment then could bear it no longer. He vanished into invisibility and flew away, as fast as he could to find Jazz.

"Do you wish me to retrieve him?" The Fright Knight asked.

Vlad smiled slowly. "No. Let him go. I am afraid Daniel will never join me. We'll have to destroy him."

"How?" The Fright Knight asked.

Vlad walked to a shelf and retrieved a black box. "I have the means to temporarily disable his ghostly abilities. When I do, you will take him into the forest and kill him. Put his heart into this box. His spirit will be enslaved for all time, and I will again be the most powerful ghost in existence."

"Yes Master," The Fright Knight responded as he bowed to Vlad.

* * *

"Jazz!" Danny yelled as he found her in another part of the castle. Jazz was fast. She had finished cleaning the stables and was again engaged in her endless task of keeping the floors spotlessly clean." 

"Danny!" she growled. "Your shoes!"

"Sorry," Danny replied as he began floating. He took a deep breath, and watched his sister for a moment. She looked tired. He wished he could spare her the news, but he didn't know how long it would take for Vlad to come after him.

"He knows, Jazz," Danny told her softly. "You could say the jig is up."

Jazz looked up at her brother with wide, frightened eyes. "How?" She asked. "How did he find out?"

"I don't know," Danny answered then froze as Jazz looked over his shoulder and whispered Vlad's name.

Danny tried to run from Vlad as he approached. Jazz herself tried to stand between her brother and her wicked stepfather, but in the end, Vlad was able to use the Plasmius Maximus on Danny, and completely disable the boys powers.

"You are too dangerous to have floating about," Vlad told Danny. "Too dangerous by far. Will you join me?"

"Never!" Danny yelled.

Vlad turned to The Fright Knight. "Take him. And do not return until the deed is done."

"Yes my liege," The Fight Knight replied as he grabbed Danny and whisked him away.

"No!" Jazz cried as she watched her brother disappear into the distance.

"Jasmine!" Vlad said forcefully. "This floor is filthy! Clean it! Now!" He laughed as he turned on his heel and walked away. Jazz looked after Vlad then in the direction Danny had gone. She fell to her knees and began to sob in anguish. Danny was surly going to die and she would be left with nothing. She lay on the floor, not caring if Vlad came back and found it filthy. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to all the kind people who reviewed for me. You are all wonderful! A/N and plea to review following the story. **

**Chapter Two**

Danny didn't fight The Fright Knight as he was taken into the forest. What was there to fight? He couldn't change in to his ghost form. There was no way he could beat this ghost without his powers.

"Could you do me a favor?" Danny asked as The Fright Knight reached their destination, a hunter's shack deep in the woods.

"I am a creature of honor," The Fright Knight said. "What is your final request? I will do my best to adhere to it."

Danny took a deep breath as he knelt on the ground before the ghost. He assumed he was going to have his head chopped off, any other possible gruesome end to his life escaped his mind.

"Can you tell my sister, Jazz. That I love her? Tell her, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave her, I'm all she has left you see and without me she'll be alone." Danny took another deep breath and tried not to sob at what he said next.

"Tell her, Tell her I am so sorry for what I did to Bearbert Einstien. If I knew I was going to leave her, I would never have let anything bad happened to him." Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to The Fright Knight, readying himself for a blow.

The Fright Knight dropped his sword and began sobbing. "I-I had a bear once too," He said softly. He looked at Danny for a moment then pointed deeper into the forest.

"Go," The Fright Knight ordered. "Go and do not look back. Should we meet again, I will not spare your life." Danny didn't stop to say thank you, he picked himself up off the ground and ran for dear life.

* * *

Running through the deep, dark, dense forest, isn't advisable. Ever. Danny found himself in a dead run, dodging trees, ducking under limbs, his clothes becoming torn by shrubbery which reached out to try and drag him into their thorny embraces. He ignored everything, even the pain of his scratched face. He saw red from the blood pouring into his eyes and still her ran. 

Finally he came to a falling halt in a bright, sun filled clearing. Off on the other side of the clearing, along the woods was a large cottage. He took a deep breath as he limped across the meadow. He knocked on the door, hoping someone was home. Hopefully they would give him a little shelter while he rested and regained his ghost powers. If he had his ghost powers, at least he could get away from the forest and plot out a way to rescue his sister from their wicked stepfather.

The door to the cottage swung open with an eerie creak. Danny hesitated for a moment before peeking his head through the doorway. "Hello," he called. "Is anyone home?" No answer came. He hesitated for a moment. He really needed to do something about the cuts on his face, they were beginning to ache and sting. He stepped inside the house and looked around. It was empty save for seven beds placed along the wall.

Danny looked at each bed as he passed them. On the first bed sat a glittering green amulet. It looked rather fierce. He knew better than to touch anything that remotely resembled ghostly jewelry. Upon the second bed was a genie's lamp and several translucent blue scarves. Braced against the third bed was a pink musical instrument. Danny frowned as he moved on to the next bed which was covered with knives and ecto guns. He quickly turned and looked at the fifth bed. PDAs tons of PDAs and other electronic gadgetry lay neatly on the bed. Danny shook his head and stopped at the foot of the sixth bed. Boxes. The bed was covered in boxes.

"What kind of weirdo collects boxes?" he wondered out loud. The final bed contained several hand written pages. Danny would have sat down on one of the beds, but for some reason he was loath to disturb any of the objects he'd found.

Danny suddenly heard voices. Laughter and chatter, the owners of the cottage were returning. He hoped they wouldn't be upset at him for finding his own way inside. He stood and waited patiently, a look of fear and hope on his face.

A ghost with blue flaming hair entered the cottage first. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Danny with wide green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I-I am…" Danny stuttered.

"An intruder!" A tall ghost wearing a plethora of body armor pushed the blue haired ghost aside and stalked forward.

"Who are you? Who sent you? What do you want?" The ghost questioned.

"Leave him alone dipstick," The blue flame haired ghost said. "You're intimidating him."

The armored ghost looked at the blue flame haired ghost and replied, "It is my job to intimidate intruders Ember."

"And it's my job to indoctrinate new members," Ember told him. "This kid might be a new member."

"You're not talking about your stupid "We hate Vlad club," are you?" asked a raven haired harem girl as she strode into the room then stopped in her tracks and looked at Danny. "Who's he?" she said as she pointed.

"It's not polite to point Desiree!" Ember said as she slapped the other ghost's hand down.

"Skulker," Desiree said as she turned to the armored ghost, "Tell Ember there is no "We Hate Vlad club."

Skulker shook his head and walked to his bed. He picked up a knife and turned to watch Danny as he twisted the tip of the blade over his finger. Danny wished he could sink in through the floor. Under normal circumstanced he could.

"I say we box him!" Another ghost said as he flew into the room. "Shove the intruder into the smallest box we can find!"

"Boxy," Desiree said. "Can't you think of a better punishment for an intruder intent on robbing you of all your precious boxes?"

"No he cannot," Another ghost replied as he sailed into the room. "For his mind is puny and weak. His past life was lonely and bleak. All he has left in his mind are boxes and boxes."

"Man G.W." Ember said. "You're really off on your rhyming today." The ghost in question shrugged his shoulders and gave Danny a curious look as he sat on his bed and picked up his writing papers and began to write.

"He has not touched my PDA has he?" A disembodied voice asked from the bed containing all the tech equipment." A ghost appeared from one of the gadgets and he smiled. "No he has not."

Ember shook her head at Danny. "That's Technus. All he cares about are computers."

"Computers?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"That's my sentiment exactly," Desiree said as both she and Ember checked Danny out.

"He's cute!" Ember announced as she extracted a few twigs and leaves from his hair. "What should we do with him?"

Desiree laughed, "More importantly. What shouldn't we do with him?" Both girls laughed and Danny covered his face with his hands, and was again reminded of his mad escape through the forest.

"He's bleeding," Another voice said from the door. "You two are standing there just watching as our visitor bleeds to death?

"Don't be so over dramatic Dora," Ember said. "He's fine."

"I say we skin him," Skulker said as he eyed the knife in his hand. "Slowly."

"We'll do nothing of the sort," Dora said as she strode into the room and looked at Danny.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"D-Danny," he answered.

Dora nodded her head and looked at Desiree and Ember who had their heads together and were whispering. "Girls," she ordered. "Get this boy a cloth for his face."

Ember narrowed her eyes at Dora. "Just because you were a princess, doesn't mean you can order us around."

"Now!" Dora said, her eyes changing draconic and frightening. Both the ghosts jumped to do her bidding.

"What are you doing here?" Dora asked Danny gently as she showed him to a chair. Danny was keenly aware that the rest of the ghosts were watching him, though they appeared to be doing something else all together.

"I was escaping," he said. "My…my stepfather was trying to kill me, but I escaped. Now I'm here."

"And," Skulker said from the corner. "His stepfather is Vlad."

Danny turned his gaze to Skulker, the ghost seemed to be ignoring him still. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over you," Skulker replied. "I can smell it in your clothes along with the smell of fear and horse manure."

Dora put her green hand on Danny's shoulder. "Skulker is a gifted hunter. He can find out the answers to almost anything by smell alone."

"So," Skulker continued. "You managed to talk The Fright Knight into showing you mercy. Poor sap."

"It's true," Danny said. "My stepfather, Vlad ordered me dead."

"Liar!" Skulker accused. "Vlad doesn't send The Fright Knight out to execute defenseless little boys. Tell us what you're hiding!"

"Nothing!" Danny said. He wondered what these ghosts would do if they found out he was Danny Fenton, son of the famous ghost hunter Jack Fenton, it wouldn't be pretty. "I'm hiding nothing. Vlad was angry because I wouldn't join him. He decided I was better off dead."

"Because you are a threat to his power," G.W. said from his bed. "He wished you dead upon the hour. But how could one so small threaten Vlad, who would have the gall? Oh dear she's right! My rhyming has gone viciously bad."

Skulker rolled his eyes at G.W. and then said, "There has to be more. You can't be just a boy. Who are you? What are you?

Desiree and Ember reappeared with clean clothes and bandages. They began to see to Danny's wounds. Skulker remained where he stood as he stared Danny down.

"Tell us your secret!" Dora asked. "We cannot risk much. We must know you cannot harm us, or destroy you." She gave Danny a look of desperation. Ember and Desiree stopped working for a moment then looked back and forth between Skulker and Dora, wondering what would happen next. Who would get their way, Skulker or Dora? It was a toss up between the two, the fight could go either way.

"I am a halfa," Danny admitted and closed his eyes as every ghost in the room gasped.

"He's like Vlad!" Ember said as she moved away from Danny, as if she was frightened.

"He's not like Vlad," Desiree laughed as she patted Danny's head. "He's pure of heart. Look at his aural glow!" Ember gave Danny a quick once over then seemed to relax as she picked up the bandages she dropped and moved back toward him with a gleam in her eyes.

"If he's so halfa," The Box Ghost said from a box beside his bed. "Then why didn't he just become a ghost when Vlad came after him? Humm?"

Danny sighed. "Because he did something to me. I can't transform right now."

"For twelve hours," Technus said from his bent over position over his technological gadgets. "He used the Plasmius Maximus. You can't transform for twelve hours."

"I still say we skin him," Skulker growled as he loomed over Danny. "Eat him for dinner."

"Oh that's gross," Ember said as she put herself between Danny and Skulker. "Leave the kid alone Skulker. He's on our side."

"For now," Skulker said. "But the day he turns on us, do not come running to me asking for help." Ember rolled her eyes and turned back to Danny.

"I think," said G.W. from the bed. "That it may be dangerous to keep one such as he, here. We need to find a safer haven for him."

"Ha ha!" The Box Ghost said. "Where are all your rhymes now?"

G.W. gave The Box Ghost a tired look then returned his gaze to Danny. "I suggest we send for our ally, the princess of Amity Park, a missive explaining our dilemma. At the very least, she may be willing to take this creature off of our hands."

Dora walked to her bed and placed the amulet around her neck. The rest of the ghosts looked at each other in fear. Danny looked at Dora, waiting her to transform into something. He couldn't imagine what at this point.

"I have fought off The Fright Knight on each occasion he has come for us," she said. "I do not fear him or any so called retribution he may bring. I feel we can adequately protect this child."

"It's your skin," Skulker said as he eyed Dora for a moment. Danny thought he could detect a slight flush of color on Dora's green cheeks.

"I like him," Desiree said as she combed her fingers through Danny's tangled tresses. "There is something comforting about his presence, and I quite enjoy the thought that Vlad will be vexed that he is with us."

"Vexed?" Ember said with a sneer. "You've been kissing G.W. too much. His way with words is rubbing off on you."

"I've never kissed G.W!" Desiree said in shock.

Ember smirked. "That's not what he told me!" Desiree turned on G.W. and was about to let lose with a litany of angry insults when Dora stopped her.

"This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves," She said. "It looks as though we may have an ally in our fight against Vlad."

"Or a more powerful adversary than Vlad," Skulker pointed out. "What will you do if the boy turns on you? He's not some needy animal you've rescued from the woods, he's a dangerous being."

"I'm writing a letter to the princess of Amity Park," G.W. announced.

"Oh great," Ember said. "So who is going to wake the Princess from her twelve thousand year slumber after she finishes reading G.W.'s work of art?'

"Shut up!" G.W. said then returned to his writing.

"Enough of this!" Dora yelled. "I'm sure Danny has some questions." She looked at Danny who was watching Ember bandage his arm. He looked up at Dora then his face took on a deer in headlights look. Skulker chuckled and The Box Ghost laughed.

"Okay," Danny finally said. "I have a question. Who are you guys? And how come you're here? I mean what's your story?"

"That's three questions," Technus said. "You said you had a question, but you ask three." He shook his head.

"Okay so three questions," Danny clarified.

"Much better," Technus said as he stood. He threw back his coat and announced. "I am Technus, Master of Technology. I was happily going about my business infecting files with a nasty little virus with Vlad Plasmius yanked me into his realm and demanded I bow to his whims. He forced me to construct several firewalls and safety nets on his network then cast me out here in the wilderness to fend for myself. I was lucky that Dora took mercy upon me and let me live with her." Technus glowered at Skulker for a moment then sat back down.

Dora smiled a little then smoothed her skirt with the palms of her hand. "Thank you Technus," she said softly. He cast her a quick glance, looked at Skulker and then turned back to his work.

"My name is Ember McLain," Ember told Danny as she gently wiped the blood from the gash above his eye. "I am a singer, musician, song writer. I was happily going about my business mesmerizing the world's youth and melding them to my whims when Vlad captured me. He studied me for a few weeks, drained me of power and cast me out into the wilderness. I was lucky that Dora took mercy upon me, and let me live with her."

"Wow," Danny said then looked at Dora who smiled sweetly.

"My name is Desiree," said the wishing ghost. "I was trapped for thousands of years in a lamp. Vlad found me, released me, forced me to grant him several wishes then proceeded to drain me of my power. As with Ember and Technus, he cast me here and Dora took mercy upon me, and let me live with her."

Skulker snorted and Danny turned to him, expecting him to talk next, but instead The Box Ghost stood. "Beware!" he shouted. "I am The Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square! I accidentally bumped into Vlad on one of his explorations. He captured me briefly but quickly became frightened of my amazing power over boxes, so he cast me here. Dora took me in and now this is where I maintain my domain!"

"He ran into you and you annoyed him," Ember said. "No one is scared of you Boxy."

"That is what they all say!" The Box Ghost declared, "Until the come up against the power of the box!"

Ember rolled her eyes and whispered to Danny, "Don't listen to him he's a little crazy."

"I suppose," said G.W. as he put aside his pen. "It is now my turn."

"Grab a pillow," Ember warned. "This is going to take awhile."

"My name is Ghost Writer, but you may call me G.W," The ghost began. "I made the mistake of haunting his royal highness one evening, due to his massive atrocities against grammar. He drained me of my power then, as with the rest I ended up here, where our lovely mistress Dora took us in and gave us refuge."

"Thank you," Dora said to G.W. who nodded his head, glowered at Ember then went back to his writing."

"I'm the only one left," Skulker said then looked at Dora a moment. "Almost."

"Yes," she sighed. "Almost."

"Despite what you may think, I came to live with Dora first!" Skulker began. He cast a quick angry glance at Technus who was ignoring the hunter. "I am the former lackey of His Royal Highness. I did his bidding before The Fright Knight came along and proved himself a little more loyal. Vlad sent me to find a rare and precious item, but I was unable to secure it for him, despite my repeated attempts. Vlad grew angry at me, so I ended up here, with Dora who took me in and gave me comfort." He smiled wolfishly and again Dora blushed.

"So you are all outcasts from Vlad in some way or another?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Dora replied. She walked around the room a moment. Stopping briefly to look at Skulker. Something silent seemed to pass between them and she sighed in defeat.

"I was once Vlad's betrothed," Dora started. "My name is Dora Mattingly. I am a princess, of what realm I'd rather not say. I did not wish to marry Vlad, but he did have an obligation to me through a pact with my family. When he decided to break our engagement and marry another, he cast me out into the forest and barred the way to my homeland. I am unable to return to my family, or to my brother who would surely take revenge upon King Vlad from the travesty he has committed upon my honor.

I found this cottage and set up house keeping alone until my dear friend Skulker arrived. We lived peaceably together for several months. Desiree came to us next. She does not mention that she was broken and weak upon her arrival."

"I'd rather forget that part of the story," Desiree said as she laid her head against Danny's shoulder.

"Technus arrived next," Dora said as she cast a tender gaze toward the technology ghost. "He improved our quality of life immensely."

"I tried at least," Technus sniffed.

Dora cleared her throat and continued. "Boxy and Ember came next both in conditions which required they be cared for gently."

"I hate Vlad," Ember said softly as she squeezed Danny's hand.

"After that it was G.W," Dora continued as she placed her hand on Ember's shoulder. "He luckily was spared some of the rough treatment the others endured."

"But was no less wounded," G.W. added.

"And now you all have me," Danny said softly. "I can't stay though. I have to go back. I have to rescue my sister!"

"Your sister?" Dora exclaimed. "Is she half ghost as well?"

Danny shook his head, "No, she's completely human. I hate the fact that she's still there, in that castle. If she were with me, we'd run away where Vlad could never find us."

"If Vlad has his way," Skulker said. "That would never be possible. Vlad's mind is set on world domination, soon no one and nothing will be safe from his evil attentions."

"You will say here," Dora ordered. "At least until you are well. Then we will contact the Princess of Amity Park. I'm sure she can figure out some way to help rescue your sister. She's a very clever girl."

"Thank you," Danny said. He wasn't sure what to do next. He was tired, hungry and scared.

"Don't worry," Ember said her eyes glittered mischievously. "We'll take good care of you Danny." That's what he was afraid of.

* * *

"Has the task been completed?" Vlad asked as The Fright Knight returned and knelt before Vlad. 

"Yes my liege," The Fright Knight answered as he handed Vlad a black box. Vlad smiled and placed the box upon a high shelf.

"You may depart," Vlad said. "Go do whatever it is you do when you're not needed."

"Thank you my lord," The Fright Knight replied, then vanished.

Vlad smiled evilly as he walked out of his receiving chambers and into his laboratory. "Getting rid of Daniel was easier than I thought," he said to himself. He opened the ghost portal and smiled. He was again the most powerful being in the world.

"I just need to hear you say it Portal," Vlad said as smoothed his hand under his chin. "It will be completely gratifying to hear it repeated again and again."

The portal's green spiraling surface stilled as if in anticipation of Vlad's question. Vlad sighed and savored the moment of anticipation.

"Portal, Portal on the wall," Vlad finally began. "Who is the most powerful being of them all?"

The ghost portal was silent for a few moments as if it was considering the question, then music began to play. Vlad stepped back in horror.

"Da da da da da da He's a phantom!" the portal sang.

"Noooooo!" Vlad wailed as he put his hands over his ears. "No!"

* * *

**Ha ha poor Vlad! Mua ha ha I hoped you liked how I dealt with the seven ghosts. I had fun writing them. I know it's kind of weird that I put Dora, the dragon ghost in charge, but she seemed the natural choice to be kind, yet powerful enough to want to take Danny in.**

**I wonder who the princess of Amity Park is!**

**REVIEW! I'm sick. I'm deadly depressed. I've got the flu! I'm seriously, seriously depressed. Review! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated in part to Enigmatic Penguin, who felt I copped out in my characterization of Ghost Writer.**

Chapter Three

The Fright Knight knelt before Vlad, he did not cower at the blast of rage directed his way. He simply waited for the storm to pass.

Vlad was beyond livid. "You betrayed me! You have lost your honor! You vowed to serve me! You vowed to do my bidding! You are bound as my servant! How could you?"

"I should be destroyed for my failure my Lord," The Fright Knight said as he bowed his head.

Vlad cursed under his breath as he floated above his henchman and threw his cloak over his shoulders. "I want an explanation. I want a good reason why you did not kill my stepson as I ordered."

"He found a weak spot my liege," The Fright Knight replied. "He asked me to tell his sister he was sorry about what happened to Bearbert Einstien. I-I was moved beyond compare and was compelled to free him."

"You let him go," Vlad exclaimed in a halting tone, "Because of a teddy bear? All of this over a teddy bear?"

"Forgive me You Majesty," The Fright Knight said and bowed lower. Vlad muttered something under his breath as a bright red ball of ectoplasm formed in his hands. He was going to blast The Fright Knight into oblivion, but he stopped.

"I may still have use for you," Vlad said angrily. "Go. Out of my sight. Should you ever betray me again you will regret it for an eternity." The Fright Knight rose to his feet and walked from the room without another word.

"Sometimes," Vlad said as he rubbed his chin. "To get a job done right. You have to do it yourself." He floated to his tower window and looked out upon his kingdom. "I wonder where you have run off to Daniel."

The villain floated to his laboratory and activated the portal. He sighed for a moment as he watched the green tendrils of light swirl and move in a dance of intricate patterns.

"Portal," Vlad ordered. Immediately the portal stilled and awaited his command.

"Tell me," Vlad said evilly. "Where has my stepson Daniel fled to?"

"Master," The portal began. "He has flown into the arms of those discarded. He dwells in the sweet embrace of death's outcasts, watched over by those unloved and forgotten."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Enough of the dramatics," he said. "Tell me plainly. Where can I find him?"

"A vow protects them," The portal responded. "Due to a failure on your part I am unable to reveal his location plainly. I can only offer to you the fact that he now abides under the care of death's outcasts. They will guard him jealously. His life force gives them hope."

"He's with ghosts?" Vlad asked. "Is he in the Ghost Zone? How would he get there? You are the only portal in existence."

"I cannot answer your question," the portal answered.

"Then what good are you?" Vlad yelled as he stalked out of the lab and toward his chambers. He needed to find Daniel before the effects of the Plasmius Maximus wore off.

* * *

Danny laughed as he watched Skulker chasing butterflies through the meadow. Dora sat beside him smiling. It was a comical sight watching the deadly ghost hunter stalking the colorful flying insects.

"Our lives," Dora explained. "Are usually not this idle. We spend the majority of our time in the abandoned mine. We are attempting to construct a ghost portal so we can each get back to our lives, or what has become our lives. Perhaps I should say existence."

"A ghost portal?" Danny asked then shivered. He'd been to The Ghost Zone several times, it wasn't one of his favorite haunts.

"I understand," Dora said. "Ghost portals are a necessary evil unfortunately. The Ghost Zone is the one place we can escape from Vlad without question."

Danny sighed then smiled as Desiree and Ember joined Skulker in his hunt for butterflies. He felt comfortable and safe for the first time in a very long time. It was strange that he found refuge with a band of ghosts. His father would be freaking out.

The thought of his father made Danny sad. He missed his parents desperately. Jazz was all he had left in the world, plus she was the only living person who understood and accepted his half ghost status. He thought of her languishing in Vlad's castle, alone, scrubbing the floors until her knuckles bled and tears sprung to his eyes.

G.W. who was sitting on the other side of Danny narrowed his eyes. "The other ghosts do not believe," he began. "That the Princess of The Kingdom of Amity Park could have a solution up her sleeve. But trust me on my word. Your plea for assistance shall be heard. Do not be filled with despair, at the very least you now are among those who care."

"Shut up!" Technus yelled from his perch on the roof of the porch. "Your incessant rhyming is driving me insane. Your obsession with the princess is over the top G.W. Give us a break!"

Dora smiled crookedly as she looked from Technus to G.W. "You're back on your rhyming game I see." She laughed and stood.

"This princess," Danny said. "Who is she? I lived in Amity Park for most of my life, yet I never heard of her."

G.W. smiled and took a deep breath. "The princess is of the modest sort. She does not flaunt her wealth or make light of her obligations in sport. She is kind and loving and true, a better person I could not imagine you'd wish to help you."

Danny looked at G.W. like he was insane. He sent Dora a questioning glance and she simply put her hand on his shoulder.

"I imagine you are hungry Danny," she said as she sent G.W. a withering look. "Why don't you come inside and we'll find something for you to eat and arrange a comfortable place for you to sleep." Danny nodded his head and followed her eagerly.

"See," Technus said from his perch on the roof. "You chase people off with that horrible rhyming of yours." G.W. simply snorted in reply.

* * *

Vlad was surprised when he found Danny amongst the ghosts he had all captured and discarded. He quietly cursed The Fright Knight, he had been failing miserably at his job.

Seven ghosts, Vlad counted. There was nothing he could do at this point. He couldn't take on all seven creatures at once. He remained intangible as he flew closer. He recognized both Dora and Skulker. There was no way he could take on both ghosts on his own, he would need back up. Though now he knew he could not depend on The Fright Knight to help him. He would need a different plan.

It was unfortunate that his stepson would regain use of his ghost powers before Vlad would have any time to implement any plans, but if he worked quickly and quietly, there may be no need to worry about the boy's ghost form.

Vlad arrived in his lab and began pacing as he thought. Daniel had to have a weakness. His sister for sure, but Vlad felt that using Jasmine as a pawn would have to be a last resort.

"If I could just poison him and be done with it!" Vlad said to himself then smiled. On a high shelf in the lab, he kept a very dastardly poison. It's only antidote was something that there was no way Daniel could come in contact with, especially on such short notice.

"But how would I deliver this poison to the boy?" Vlad asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then laughed. Danny's favorite fruit was an apple. He never turned them down.

"I know exactly how to act," Vlad said then walked to the window and looked out across his kingdom a evil grin on his face.

* * *

"Yo! Sam," Tucker said as he walked into the princess of Amity Park's room. "I have another letter from your secret admirer."

Sam looked up from the book she was reading and frowned at the scroll Tucker was holding out toward her. The seal had a large elaborate G.W. on it and she smiled as she reached for it.

"Ah ah ah!" Tucker said as he pulled it away from her. "Tell me who this mysterious G.W. is."

"Tucker!" Sam growled as she stood and walked forward. "It's none of your business. G.W. is just a good friend of mine."

"Who writes you letters twice a week," Tucker added. "Who is he?"

"You assume he's a he!" Sam said angrily.

"Well?" Tucker asked. "Who is G.W?"

Sam looked around warily then bent forward and whispered. "He's a ghost!"

"A ghost!" Tucker shrieked. "You've been consorting with a ghost?"

"I've not been consorting with a ghost," Sam denied then laughed weakly. "Okay I have, but it's not what you think!"

"You've been consorting with ghosts!" Tucker shrieked as he ran around the room. "You the princess of Amity Park!" He put his hands on his head and Sam watched him impatiently.

"Are you finished yet?" she asked angrily.

"No!" Tucker said as he adjusted his hat. Sam rolled her eyes and he walked up close to her, his eyes wide and worried.

"Ghosts Sam! G-h-o-s-t-s!" Tucker whispered.

"I know how to spell ghost Tuck," Sam informed him tiredly. "And contrary to popular opinion, not all ghosts are bad. You should know that just as well as I do."

"Yeah tell that to your parents," Tucker said as he calmed himself down. "Tell that to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton who died because of ghosts." Tucker immediately regretted bringing up the Fenton Family. He winced at the expression of sadness Sam now wore.

"Only Jack Fenton died," Sam said softly. "Well, and Maddie. As far as we know Danny and Jazz are still alive."

Tucker and Sam had been friends with Danny Fenton. It seemed like more than a life time ago that they were spending their days fighting ghosts, and keeping all of Amity Park safe. Tucker and Sam had known Danny's secret, but Danny never knew Sam's secrets. Before she could tell him either, he was gone. Tucker found out only after Danny left and Sam broke down and confessed.

"We haven't heard from him," Tucker said feeling a little perverse and hurt and angry as he remembered finding out the startling news that Sam was the heir to the throne of Amity Park Kingdom. "He promised that as long as he was alive he'd keep in contact with us. We haven't heard from him. He's dead."

"Shut up Tucker," Sam said angrily, suddenly she was in a very bad mood. She opened the scroll her friend, the ghost had sent her and began to read. She covered her mouth with her hand then looked at Tucker and smiled.

"What?" Tucker asked as he rushed up beside Sam and tried to read the scroll. She pulled away from Tucker and walked to the window.

"Do you believe in second chances Tuck?" she asked as she turned and looked at her friend.

"Sometimes," Tuck answered. "Why?"

Sam took a deep breath and handed him the scroll. "Because we've just found Danny." Tucker looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled.

Tucker took the scroll from Sam and read aloud:

Dearest Princess,

As the dawn was breaking across the sky, I thought of you.  
Thoughts which made my heart feel sad and blue.  
Being trapped here in obscurity is hard for one such as myself.  
My talents lay wasted, like books discarded on a dusty shelf.

I do your bidding as you require.  
And my loyalty to you burns in my heart like fire.  
At last, hope has come to land at my door.  
And to you this hope I send, like a ship to your shore.

A friend of yours has happened by.  
He is someone you love, you cannot lie.  
His hair is of the blackest jet.  
His eyes are the bluest sapphires I've seen yet.

Does he sound familiar my dear friend?  
Is he the one you thought came to a sad end?  
Half ghost he claims to be.  
It was a revelation which startled me.

You must come quickly, do not tarry.  
For the rest of the tale becomes quite scary.  
He is hunted. He is haunted. He is lost.  
His stepfather has sought to end of his life without cost.

Dearest princess he needs your help.  
This poor lost boy. This wayward whelp.  
Come quickly Princess of Amity Park.  
Before this hope fades away like a dying spark.

Love,  
G.W.

"Let's go!" Tucker said eagerly as he made for the door. Sam grabbed her friend by the collar of his shirt and shook her head.

"We can't leave just yet," she said. "As you recall we got in trouble for that little incident in the kitchen with the meat and the ghost and the vegetarian menu I wanted to institute."

"Yeah well see what happens when you try to force your lifestyle on someone else Sam?" Tucker teased.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I've learned my lesson. But since the fiasco in the kitchen, Mom wants to see me. I can't escape this meeting. We cannot travel to Danny in the dark, you know there are too many ghosts. We'll have to wait until the first thing in the morning."

"Why can't we just go now?" Tucker asked. "When have your mother's rules and declarations ever stopped you?"

"When part of what she wants to see me about involves intelligence from Wisconsin and their king," Sam told Tucker. "The more we know about what Vlad is doing the better don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "But remember your friend said to hurry."

Sam nodded her head. "And we'll hurry. First thing in the morning." She walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What does G.W. stand for?" Tuck finally asked as he followed.

Sam smirked at her friend and said, "Geek Waster." Tuck's eyes widened in horror and Sam laughed.

* * *

**Forgive me? Love me? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny groaned and covered his eyes with his arms as the sun streamed through the window. His ghost powers had come back in the middle of the night and his ghost sense had been going crazy, keeping him awake until an hour before dawn.

Someone was sitting beside him, humming softly. They reached out and began tickling beneath his chin. Danny opened his eyes in annoyance then blinked at the bright glowing green eyes smiling down at him.

"Good morning Danny," Ember said cheerfully. "Dora asked me to wake you up."

"Uh, Thanks," Danny said as he sat up and looked around. The room was empty. Ember was sitting on the end of the bed with a smile on he face.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

Ember bent closer and whispered. "They've all gone for the day. I get to stay for a little while and keep you company."

Danny hiccoughed a burst of blue mist then blinked at Ember. "Why did you get to stay?" he asked.

"Because I won," Ember said happily. "Unfortunately for you, that means you Dezie gets to stay with you tomorrow." Ember's expression turned into a pout.

"Oh," Danny said then hiccoughed another blue mist.

"You should like, change into your ghost form," Ember said excitedly. "It should stop that horrible blue stuff."

Danny thought for a moment. He knew his ghost form was well known to other ghosts and if they found out he was Danny Phantom, they might hand him over to Vlad gladly. He laughed a little at Ember as she watched him expectantly.

"Come on," she said as she poked at his ribs. "Don't be shy. Let me see." She stood and moved away from the bed.

Danny took a deep breath. He figured he would have to "go ghost" some time. It was probably better to do so when only one ghost was present than all of them at once. He closed his eyes and allowed the glowing silver rings to envelope him and change him from human to ghost.

"Wow," Ember gasped as she took in the change. She touched his snowy white hair and smiled.

"Well?" Danny asked as he couldn't help but smile at the enraptured look on Ember's face.

"You have glowing green eyes," she said happily. "Just like mine." Danny blinked at her for a moment as she pulled him into a standing position and examined him.

"Can you sing?" She asked. "Or play an instrument? Because you and I could totally rock this world if we joined forces. We could form a mega band!"

"Sorry," Danny said as he thought of a friend of his who was totally tone deaf. "I can't sing at all. I'm…tone deaf."

"Oh!" Ember sighed as she sat down. "That's a real shame. Oh well. I don't do duets anyway, but I could have made an exception for you."

"Too bad," Danny agreed as he watched the ghost. He was relieved that she didn't recognize him.

Ember walked to the door and sighed. "Now that you're awake. I need to be getting down to the mine. We'll be back well before sunset. Until then you should relax."

"I'll try," Danny said as he watched Ember disappear. He let go of a deep breath then floated off the floor and phased himself through the ceiling and out of the cottage. He flew around the forest for awhile and contemplated heading back to Vlad's castle to rescue his sister. He sat in the air and looked at the castle. Something told him that it wouldn't be so easy to just walk in, get Jazz and walk out. He wished that he could call on his old friends for help, he could always depend on Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Danny floated back down to the cottage then blinked his eyes. How could it be, that he was just thinking of them, and they appeared?

"Sam?" he called as he ran to meet the two figures walking up to the cottage. "Tucker?"

"Danny?" his two friends cried in unison as Danny rushed forward and they met in a tremendous group hug.

"What are you doing here?" they all asked together. They laughed for a moment, just happy to all be together again.

"You go first," Sam finally said. "We thought you were dead!"

"Almost," Danny replied. "At least if Vlad had his way I would be. After my mother died." Danny swallowed hard and both Sam and Tucker put their hands on his shoulder comfortingly. "Vlad insisted that Jazz and I serve him as slaves. I tried to contact you but any correspondence out of his domain was stopped, and we were beaten."

Sam put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Tucker shook his head. "We heard you were here. We came as fast as we could."

"Sam stirred up some nasty ghost problems which held us up," Tucker informed Danny who smiled at Sam who in turn blushed slightly.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Sam said as she tried to steer the conversation away from the Lunch Lady ghost. If Sam had an arch-nemesis, the Lunch Lady was it.

Danny smiled at his friends. "It's good to have you back, but I'm sorry. I'm in more trouble than I think the two of you want to be in."

"Don't tell us," Tucker started. "Your stepfather is trying to kill you."

"Yeah," Danny agreed as he gave Tucker a look that asked how he knew.

"And Vlad is a half ghost too," Sam told Danny. "We got the information from a ghost he'd caught and tortured then released."

"Sam helped him recover," Tucker told Danny. "I thought she was crazy at the time, but her risk really paid off."

"Vlad knows I'm half ghost," Danny said to his friends. "That's why he wants me dead." Tucker and Sam looked at each other.

"Maybe," Tucker started. "It's better if you stay here for awhile."

"I don't think you're going to be very safe in Amity Park," Sam agreed.

"Why?" Danny asked. Tucker and Sam looked at each other as if they were trying to decide who should break the news.

"Vlad has taken over Axion labs and is preparing to annex all of the kingdom of Amity Park," Sam told him gently.

"G.W. knows the princess of Amity Park," Danny said quickly. "Maybe something can be done? Maybe we can help?" Tucker looked at Sam who shot him back a warning look and shook her head.

"The princess can't do anything about it," Sam told him. "You could say her hands are tied in the matter."

"Not literally," Tucker amended.

"Then what should we do?" Danny asked feeling a little lost and a lot frustrated.

"I think you should stay here until we can figure it out," Sam said. She looked down at her feet and said. "I'll talk to the princess and see what she can do. If there's anything she can do." She cast a quick glance at Tucker who was giving her a look of consternation. She sent him a fake smile and he shook his head in admonishment.

Danny frowned. He really didn't want to stay with the ghosts. He wanted to rescue Jazz. Be among the living. He gave his friends a look of almost desperation causing them both to feel sad, worried and on Sam's part, guilty.

"I promise," Sam said as she put her arm around Danny. "We'll come back to get you tomorrow. We just have to make sure everything is safe." Danny looked into her eyes. He smiled at her for a moment then nodded his head.

"If it's important that I wait," He told her. "Then I'll wait."

"Thank you," Sam said in relief then looked at Tucker. "So how about we spend the rest of the day together, just catching up?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny's mood brightened.

"But we have to leave before your new friends come home," Tucker warned. He was pretty sure Sam didn't want her cover blown, even though he felt it was about time she told Danny who she really was.

* * *

It took Vlad most of the day to find a suitable candidate to help implement his plan. The elderly woman he'd taken from a nearby village was the perfect disguise for Vlad's scheme. He was irritated that it took him as long as it did to find a woman who looked kindly and grandmotherly enough to be instantly trust worthy, but healthy enough to not drop dead at the mere sight of his ghost form.

The woman in question was now resting comfortably in his upper apartments. She was being treated as an honored guest and would be so until he was done using her. Vlad's plan was to overshadow the woman and then deliver his poison apple to Danny.

Vlad stood near the ghost portal with an evil smile on his face. "Everything has been set into motion," Vlad said to the portal.

"I am sure you will succeed Master," The portal chanted.

"Of course I will succeed," Vlad said in a haughty tone. "I always succeed. I never fail."

"Never," the portal repeated.

Vlad walked closer to the portal and narrowed his eyes. "There is no way this plan will fail." He said to the green glowing formlessness of the portal. "Do you agree?"

"Failure is not an option for my master," The portal hissed. Vlad began laughing then walked to the glistening red apple sitting on a nearby table. He could barely wait until tomorrow. Standing over Danny's dying form would be gratifying, but more pleasurable than that, would be the knowledge that he again was the most powerful being in existence.

* * *

The ghosts all returned before sunset. Most everyone was kind to him and questioned him about his day. Danny had been bored after Sam and Tucker left so he had taken the liberty of cleaning the cottage until it shone. Everyone was pleased. Except Skulker who simply glared at Danny all evening.

Danny eventually found himself sitting in front of a fire. Even though the ghosts couldn't appreciate the warmth, they seemed to find pleasure in the glow and flicker of the flames. Ember lay with her head laying on Danny's leg. Desiree sat against him with her head on his shoulder. With the exception of Skulker and The Box ghost, the rest were sitting uncomfortably close.

"It's time for a story," Dora announced. The other ghosts nodded their heads in agreement.

Dora smiled at G.W. and said, "I know you usually gift us with a lovely tale, but how about taking a break this evening and letting our new friend Danny tell us a story?" G.W. was silent for a moment then he nodded his head and looked expectantly at Danny.

"You want me to tell you a story?" Danny asked uncomfortably as he looked at Dora.

"A ghost story," Ember said as she cuddled closer and stared into the fire.

"Okay," Danny said then took a deep breath and thought. "I'll tell you the story of Circus Gothica and the terrible fiend Freakshow who captured ghosts with the use of an evil mind controlling orb and forced them to be his minions." All the ghosts, even Skulker and The Box Ghost listened to the story eagerly and applauded with joy as the orb controlling the ghosts was destroyed and they were freed from their servitude.

"I wouldn't have let that dipstick get away," Ember said angrily as she sat up and stretched. "I would have turned him into my loyal servant."

"And you could do it too," Desiree agreed.

"That was a wonderful story," Dora said as she yawned.

"I, Technus, Master of Technology did enjoy your tale ghost child," Technus announced. "But now I am tired and am going to sleep." He walked to his bed and disappeared into one of his electronic devices.

"Thank you for the story," G.W. told Danny. "Though adding some rhyme would have given it more glory."

"I'm sorry," Danny said trying not to laugh. "I'm not good at rhyme." G.W. half laughed then patted Danny on the shoulder then laid down on his bed.

The other ghosts all bade him good night. Danny sat in front of the fire for a little while longer. It wasn't too bad having to stay with these ghosts, he just hoped things wouldn't turn bad.

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning with the red eyed, green skinned, raven haired Desiree sitting next to him tapping her fingers together making her bracelets jingle.

"Good morning Habibi," Desiree cooed softly.

Danny gave her a wary look. "Good morning," he replied as he watched the ghost comb her hair with her fingers.

"Ember told me you showed her your ghost form," Desiree told Danny then smiled at him charmingly.

"And now you want to see?" Danny asked feeling a little amused as Desiree nodded her head and clapped in excitement.

"All right," Danny said warily. He hoped that Desiree was as clueless as Ember. He let himself transform then waited for a reaction.

"Oh," Desiree said in near disappointment. "You have green eyes!" She shook her head then smiled. "But you're still really cute."

Danny laughed a little and replied, "Thanks." Desiree reached out and tickled Danny, making him laugh and squirm away from her.

Desiree walked to the door. "I wish I could keep you company longer," She said softly. "But I'm expected at the mine."

"I'll be fine," Danny told her. "Don't worry about leaving me."

Desiree shook her head. "My intuition tells me to stay. That you need protection." She turned to Danny and looked at him worriedly.

"I can protect myself if need be," Danny assured her.

"Just be careful," Desiree told him then walked back to Danny and gently kissed his cheek. "We're all becoming quite attached to you. Danny Phantom." And with that Desiree was gone, leaving Danny quite stunned.

"They know who I am?" He asked in shock then sat down and shivered. Apparently they knew and didn't care. He smiled slightly and thought about how weird it was to be accepted completely by other ghosts.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Vlad, visited his new guest and before she knew what hit her, he had overshadowed her then flew off with shiny poison apple in hand and murder in his heart.

It didn't take him long to reach his target. He landed a little away from the clearing then straightened his curly grey hair and put the apple in his apron pocket. He ambled forward with what he hoped was a sincere worried look on his face. Vlad knew what a sucker Daniel was, he wouldn't be able to resist helping a lost little old woman.

Danny had spent most of the morning sitting out on the porch waiting for Sam and Tucker to come back. Okay they didn't say they were going to come back until later in the day, but he still waited. He was so glad to have his old close friends back.

He was just about to change to his ghost form and go for a flight when movement at the edge of the meadow caught his vision. He frowned as the form of a little old woman appeared. She seemed to be confused and lost.

Danny walked toward her slowly, hoping that he wouldn't scare her. "Excuse me!" he called.

"Oh!" The old woman said as she blinked at Danny. "I am so glad I found you! I was on a walk and wandered a little farther than I intended. I'm lost, very tired and could use a rest and a drink of water!"

Danny rushed forward and helped the old woman to the cottage. "You can rest here for a little bit," Danny said as he rushed to get her a cup of water.

"You're a very nice young man!" The woman declared. Danny blushed and the woman pinched his cheek.

The old woman spent several minutes questioning Danny and what he was doing all alone in the woods. Luckily, Danny gave the woman very little information. He simply told her he was trying to escape his wicked stepfather.

"You say he wants to kill you?" the woman asked in shock.

"Yes," Danny said. "He's a very evil man."

"Oh dear," The woman said. "He sounds like he's extremely powerful and intimidating!"

"He is!" Danny agreed. "But he's really just a coward deep down inside."

The woman glared at Danny for a moment then stood. "Well," she said stiffly. "I should be going." The woman seemed to be offended and Danny wondered what he said to set her off.

"I wish I had some sort of payment with which to give you for your kindness to me," The woman said as she smoothed her skirts.

"I don't need payment," Danny said as he lead her out of the cottage.

"Wait!" The woman said. "I have this nice shiny apple. Perhaps that would be payment!" She held out the apple to Danny, whose eyes widened. She smiled as she saw him swallow hard. Apples were a rare thing for Danny. He loved them. It had been a very long time since he'd eaten an apple let alone seen one.

"Take it!" The woman said. "By the look on your face I can tell you want it."

Danny hesitated for a moment and the old woman dangled it before his face. Danny took the apple slowly then regarded the woman with wide eyes.

"Take a bite," the old lady invited soothingly. "I want to see that you enjoy it."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked as held the apple so it glimmered in the sunlight.

"Absolutely," the woman answered. She grinned as Danny took a bite of the apple, chewed then swallowed. Her grin intensified as Danny began to cough and choke. She stepped back as he reached for her in order to keep from falling and watched as he fell to his knees. Danny's face went pale and his lips turned blue, then he collapsed face down into the grass.

"Ahhh Daniel," the old woman said in Vlad's voice as she bent down and put her hand to his neck to check for a pulse. It was slow and Danny's breathing was labored. "By the time I return to my castle, you will be dead. It has been a pleasure visiting you today. I'd wish you good health, but that would be pointless now wouldn't it" She laughed with glee then flew away. Leaving Danny laying in the clearing, dying.

* * *

**I don't know why, but that was an incredibly hard chapter to write and I'm not sure I'm happy with it. The next chapter should be the last. Awwwww. **

**Review! Tell me what you think. Hmmm?**

**Oh and if you wonder what habibi means, it's Arabic for darling, beloved, sweetheart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short A/N here: I've fixed formatting errors in this chapter. So far chapters 3-5 have been fixed. (my poem in chapter 3 should have better meter now).**

Chapter Five

Desiree frowned as she worked on one of the components for the ghost shield they were trying to assemble so they could go back to The Ghost Zone and out of Vlad's reach. She looked up at Ember and then at Dora. Something was bothering her. She felt unsettled.

"Ember," Desiree said. "I think we should go check on Danny."

Ember frowned at Desiree. "What you have that bad of a crush on him that…."

"Ah!" Desiree said as she covered her ears. "No."

Ember laughed a little cruelly. "What is it then?"

Desiree frowned. "I've had this terrible feeling all morning and now I just think we should be checking on him."

"You should go then," Dora announced as she appeared beside Desiree. "Take Ember with you. If it will make you feel better."

"Hey!" Ember complained. "Why do I have to go?"

"Shut up!" Desiree said as she grabbed Ember's arm and flew her out of the mine and back to the cottage.

The two ghosts landed in the on the porch. Desiree immediately ran into the cottage looking for Danny. Ember on the other hand stepped into the clearing, she felt that Desiree was just a little paranoid.

"Danny!" Desiree yelled as she ran inside. Ember shook her head took a few steps away from the cottage then gasped as she looked down at the lifeless form of Danny Fenton laying just a few feet away.

"Dez!" she called as she ran forward and fell to her knees beside him. "He's here."

Desiree ran out of the cottage and looked around wildly. She caught sight of Ember beside Danny and covered her mouth. "Is he?" she asked as she ran forward and fell to her knees on the other side of the ghost boy.

"Dead?" Ember said. "I don't know. How do you tell?"

"Well roll him over!" Desiree exclaimed as she pushed until Danny was laying on his back. His face and lips were pale blue."

"He's dead," Ember confirmed shakily as she placed her head on his chest. "There's no breathing. No heart beat. Dead." She looked up at Desiree with tears running down her face.

"How did it happen?" Ember asked. She looked around as if she expected the someone to show up and give her an answer.

"Over there," Desiree said as she pointed to the apple laying a few feet away. "What is that?"

Ember picked up the apple and sniffed it. "Eww," she said. "Poison." The two ghosts looked at each other in dismay.

"Make a wish!" Desiree demanded.

"You don't grant ghost wishes," Ember said flatly.

"We have to save Danny!" Desiree yelled almost hysterically. Her eyes were wild and filled with panick. "How can it be when you don't wish it so?"

Ember looked down at Danny's lifeless form. "Can you wish someone back to life? Is your power that strong?"

"I don't know!" Desiree answered. "Just wish it!"

"I wish Danny wasn't dead!" Ember said.

"So you have wished it," Desiree said as she closed her eyes tight and spread her arms wide. "So it shall be!" Desiree fell the power flow from her and settle around Danny. Both ghosts looked down at the lifeless boy and watched hopefully as the color slowly returned to his face, but still he remained, dead.

"He doesn't look dead," Ember said. "But he's still not breathing."

"He's on the cusp between life and death," Desiree said. "That's all I have the power to do for him. Unless someone can come break the spell."

"I'm going to go get Dora," Ember said quickly as she stood. "Maybe she or one of the other ghosts can do something."

"Hurry," Desiree said as she sat beside Danny and touched his face.

"I don't think hurrying will make him any less dead or any more alive," Ember told her and flew off.

* * *

Vlad had discarded the guise of the old woman. Where? He didn't care. He threw back his cape as he phased into his lab. He grinned as he walked to the portal. He stroked his chin for a moment then took a deep breath. 

"Portal!" He said in a booming voice.

"Master?" The portal asked.

"Tell me quickly." Vlad began. "Who is the most powerful being in the land?"

"You Master," The portal replied. "No one but you!"

"Yes!" Vlad cried as he flung his arms wide and tossed back his head! He closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Yes! At last!" He reverted to human form a pleased smile still gracing his face.

"Tell me again. Who is the most powerful?" he asked.

"You," The portal answered.

"And is there another?" he probed.

"No," The portal replied.

"Tell me," Vlad said as he paced back and forth. "What is the name of the most powerful creature in the land?"

"It is His Royal Highness, King of Wisconsin, Vlad Masters," The portal answered.

Vlad danced around in glee and continued for several hours to probe the portal and the answer was always the same.

* * *

"I say we cut of his head and mount it above the fireplace," Skulker said as he looked down at Danny laying dead on the makeshift bed Dora had set up for him. 

"That's sick!" Ember exclaimed then looked at Dora who was sitting in her chair by the fire frowning.

"Hope came and shined it's light on us like the dawn," G.W. said mournfully. "And now that light has fallen, the hope is gone." A tear slipped from his eye and he walked out of the cottage.

"I should have stayed with him," Desiree said as she looked up at Dora from where she sat at the ghost's feet.

"Don't blame yourself," Dora said as she tried to comfort her friend. "This is plainly the work of Vlad. He would have gotten to Danny one way or the other."

"You sound so hopeless," Technus said kindly.

"What hope is there?" Dora said. "We are all past our lives in the living world. What can we offer the poor boy?"

"A box!" The Box Ghost cried. "I will construct a beautiful box to place him at rest in. We can bury him on the hill."

"Noooo!" Desiree cried as she grabbed Dora's legs. "He's not dead!"

"Wouldn't that make him a ghost?" Technus asked. "I mean technically he was half ghost already…."

"I really think we should mount his head on the wall," Skulker said again. Desiree began to wail as she buried her face in Dora's lap.

"Skulker," Dora admonished. "Please stop with all this morbid beheading talk."

Skulker shook his head. "I feel it would be a fitting tribute for the skinny little whelp!"

"You're such a jerk!" Ember yelled then walked out of the cottage. Skulker chuckled to himself which earned a stern look from Dora. He sighed and took on a more serious demeanor.

"I think Boxy has the right idea," Dora finally said as she stroked Desiree's hair. "At the very least we can put his soul to rest, lest he be doomed to an existence like ours."

"I, Technus agree with you," Technus announced.

"Fine fine!" Skulker said. "Do what you want."

"I will start immediately!" The Box Ghost announced.

* * *

G.W. was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands when Ember sat down beside him and put her arm around him. He leaned into her and they both sighed. 

"You really thought he could save us didn't you?" Ember asked.

"I did believe it to be so," G.W. answered. "But I suppose the answer to my belief was no."

"I'm sorry," Ember said. G.W. opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped.

"Oh no!" he gasped as he looked up at the two figures approaching across the clearing. "She has arrived too late. Now she will find all our hopes in such a sorry state!"

"Who is that?" Ember asked as G.W. stood.

"Dear Ember look! Hark!" he said. "It is the Princess of Amity Park!" He jumped from the porch and ran forward.

"G.W.," Sam said with a smile as the ghost rushed forward to meet her. "I am so pleased to see you!"

"Dearest mistress," G.W. said in a shaky tone. "I am sorry to say that you find us in the midst of great distress."

"Why?" Sam asked in alarm. "What happened."

"He's dead," Ember said bleakly. "I assume you came for Danny. He's dead."

"What!" Sam shrieked then looked at Tucker who stood stone still with his mouth hanging open.

"No!" Sam said as she started shaking her head. She stepped back and Tucker braced her up by holding on to her shoulders. "We saw him yesterday! He was fine!"

"I am sorry dear friend," G.W. said to Sam. "He has come to a terrible, terrible end."

Sam looked turned and looked at Tucker who still looked stunned. "Dude what happened?" Tucker asked, breaking out of his statue like state

"Poison," Ember said. "We suspect it was sent by Vlad."

"Take me to him," Sam demanded. Ember nodded her head and motioned for the friends to follow her.

Everyone looked up as Sam and Tucker entered the room. "Who is this?" Dora asked.

"The princess of Amity Park," Ember answered.

Sam rushed to Danny's side and began to cry. Tucker examined Danny then shook his head.

"He doesn't really look dead," Tucker said as he touched Danny's hand. "He's still warm."

"But he does not breath," Desiree pointed out. "He's stuck between living and dying."

"Wouldn't that make him a ghost?" Tucker asked. The ghosts in the room all shrugged their shoulders.

"You would think so," Dora said. "But apparently not."

"I should have told him!" Sam cried. "I should have told him who I really am!"

"Now it's too late," Tucker agreed.

"I should have told him I love him too," Sam continued.

"A long time ago," Tucker agreed.

"And now it's too late," Sam cried.

"Very late," Tucker agreed.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes as she leaned forward. "I'm so sorry Danny. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I shouldn't have made you wait." She bent down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Danny took a deep breath and Sam jumped back. "Did you see that?" She asked as she looked at Tucker then back at Danny.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"He's breathing," Sam answered. "Look!" Sure enough Danny's chest was rising and falling as though he was breathing.

"Kiss him again," Tucker said as he pushed at Sam.

Sam half snorted at Tucker, then bent down and placed her lips firmly against Danny's. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped.

"Sam?" he asked against her lips. "What are you doing?"

Sam pulled away and looked into Danny's eyes. "Kissing you to life," she answered then laughed nervously.

"Vlad!" Danny gasped then sat up quickly, bumping his head against Sam's in the process and sending her falling to the floor.

"Ouch!" Sam cried. "Gee I save your life and this is that thanks I get?"

"Oh man" Danny said as he sat up and helped Sam up. "I'm sorry Sam." He then looked around the room at the ghosts gathered around looking at him in surprise.

"What happened?" Dora asked as she walked forward. Desiree and Ember followed closely behind her.

"There was a lost old woman," Danny answered. "I brought her here to rest. She gave me an apple."

"A poison apple," Ember said.

"Yes," Danny agreed. "But the old woman was Vlad. I guess he came to kill me huh?"

"How did he find you?" Skulker asked. "Surely it shouldn't have been so easy to track you down."

"Maybe he's known about us all along." Technus answered. "And was just lulling us into complacency."

"Why is he alive?" Skulker asked.

"I think it has something to do with Desiree's spell and the princess' kiss," G.W. said from the doorway.

"The princess?" Danny asked as he looked around. "She's here."

"Yeah," Sam said sheepishly. "About that."

"Just get it over with!" Tucker said impatiently. "Just say it already!"

"Say what?" Danny asked. He was feeling a bit disoriented and a little bit embarrassed to have the attention of so many eyes.

"Well," Sam said then smiled a little as she looked at Danny. "I'm the princess."

Danny smiled. "No," he laughed. "No way. No way is Sam Manson a princess."

"It's true," Tucker said.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked as he looked at Sam. She shrugged her shoulders and Danny frowned.

"And there's something else," Sam said weakly.

"Uh oh!" Danny said then braced himself.

"I-I…" Sam started then looked over her shoulder as all the ghosts leaned in to hear her. "I kinda really um.." She stopped and looked down at her hands.

"You kinda really um what?" Danny asked feeling somewhere between amused and confused and like he just woke up from a bad nightmare to find himself in a very good dream. But now he was beginning to feel more like himself and he was very confused. He looked at Tucker who was smirking as he stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"I kinda really love you!" Sam said then looked up at Danny who again looked stunned.

"You do?" he asked as he blinked at her.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "But I don't expect you to tell me you love me too. I just thought you should know. I've been keeping enough secrets from you."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "You have." Sam nodded her head and stood. She turned and looked at all the ghosts.

"Excuse me," She said then fled from the cottage. All the ghosts rushed forward, except Skulker and Technus who considered themselves above such a blatant show of emotion, and hugged Danny.

"I'm so sorry," Desiree said. "I knew I shouldn't have left you this morning."

Danny hugged her. "You couldn't have known."

"She saved you," Ember said. "I mean she helped save you. You wouldn't have been alive enough for the princess' kiss if she didn't wish it so."

"Was he alive?" Dora asked. "Or dead?"

"But wouldn't he have been a ghost?" Ember pondered.

"Isn't he already half ghost?" Technus asked. Danny hugged each ghost then looked at Tucker.

"Don't look at me like that Dude," Tucker said. "I'm not the person you should be hugging right now." Danny nodded his head then excused himself and went after Sam.

* * *

Danny felt a little weak as he ran out of the cottage. He looked around frantically for Sam. She couldn't have disappeared that fast. He looked around in desperation. 

"I'm right here," Sam said from her spot on the porch. Danny turned to look at her then sighed in relief as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Thanks," Danny said. "For whatever you did that woke me up."

"You're welcome," Sam said. She looked up at Danny. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

Danny frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be around me if you knew, that it would make things awkward." Sam answered.

"That's stupid," Danny laughed as he put his arm around his friend who leaned into him and sighed heavily. "I've trusted you with my secret. Why couldn't you trust me with yours?"

"I was afraid to lose you." Sam replied.

Danny shook his head. "No not gonna happen. You're stuck with me."

Sam smiled then pointed into the cottage. "It almost happened. You were dead in there."

"But I'm not now!" Danny exclaimed. "That proves my point. You're stuck with me Sam."

"Oh the horror," Sam said sarcastically.

"I know it's terrible," Danny laughed as he held her tighter. "Plus I have a horrible confession to make and I hope you don't hate me for it."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut. "What is its?" she asked.

"I love you too," Danny replied then surprised her by pulling her completely into his embrace and kissing her senseless.

So it was that Tucker walked out of the cottage and found his too friends in the romantic clinch. He smiled to himself then turned to walk back into the cottage. Unfortunately the ghosts followed him. They caught sight of Danny and Sam and smiled.

Ember smiled and blushed slightly as she averted her gaze. "How sweet!" she said as she clutched her hand's to her chest.

Desiree frowned a moment then nodded her head. "It should not be wished any other way." She looked at Dora who was grinning then at Skulker and Technus who stood with disgusted looks on their faces.

G.W. sighed heavily and nodded his head. "This is very satisfying," were his only words.

"This means I do not get to make a box?" The Box Ghost asked in disappointment. Skulker smacked the back of The Box Ghost's head and Technus laughed.

Danny and Sam broke from their embrace then looked around and blushed. Sam cleared her throat and looked at Tucker who mouthed the words. "I told you so." She stuck out her tongue at him then smiled happily.

"Well now that we've settled that," Dora said as she winked at Danny who smiled back. "You need to decide what you're going to do about Vlad. Once he realizes his plan has failed, he'll be back."

"Or worse," Danny added. "He'll do something to Jazz."

Tucker looked around at all the ghosts then announced. "I have a plan!"

* * *

Vlad smiled to himself as he walked across the courtyard. He was pleased very pleased. His enemy had been destroyed with very little effort. He again was the most powerful being in the world, plus he still had a Fenton left to torture. 

"Jasmine!" He yelled as he stopped and pointed to a scuff mark on the stone walk way. "You are charged with keeping the floors in my residence clean. That is your only job and yet you fail miserably.

"I'm sorry sir," Jazz said miserably as she rushed forward and began scrubbing at the scuff mark Vlad had found.

"I didn't come to yell at you for your lousy work ethic," Vlad said happily. "I came to tell you that you're brother is dead."

Jazz looked up at Vlad in shock. "What?" She gasped.

"Yes," Vlad said his tone filled with satisfaction. "I did it myself. He's dead."

Jazz stood and stared at Vlad for a moment. She looked at the bucket of water she held in her hands then surveyed the smirk on Vlad's face.

"If you value your life Jasmine," Vlad said. "You won't dare do what you're thinking."

"I have nothing left to fear," Jazz said bleakly as she took the bucket of water and dumped on Vlad. She then turned on her heal and ran. Vlad watched her go with narrow eyes.

"And now," he said. "Until I decide to end your life as well Jasmine, you will wash my floors with your tears."

Jazz didn't hear Vlad's declaration, she simply ran. There was only one place in the castle where she felt safe, and she made her way to it as quickly as possible. The stairs were steep and there were many of them, but Jazz quickly found herself staring out the window in the highest tower in the castle, looking out across the forest. She laid her arms on the window ledge and sighed. Then began to cry. She had nothing to live for anymore.

* * *

Vlad himself walked back to his laboratory and paced again in front of the portal. He couldn't hear it said enough. He loved the words more than anything in the world. He'd been back every hour on the hour to hear them again and again. 

"Portal, portal on the wall," Vlad said with a deep and happy sigh. "Tell me again, who is the most powerful of them all."

The portal hesitated a moment then answered, "Da da da da da da he's a phantom!"

"What!" Vlad yelled as he put his hands on the side of his head. The portal continued playing the song.

"No!" Vlad growled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The portal went still.

"How is that possible?" Vlad yelled. "It's not possible! The only antidote to that poison is purple lipstick! Shade number 425! It's only available to royalty! There is no way Danny could have come in contact with it! No way!"

"Yes way!" Danny replied as he flew into Vlad's lab.

"Daniel!" Vlad growled then changed into his ghost form. "I didn't succeed in killing you the first time, but I will now!"

"Don't be so sure of that," Danny said. "Guys wanna come out?" Suddenly seven ghosts appeared around Vlad.

"Oh butterbeans!" Vlad exclaimed as he was seized by Skulker.

"We have come to exact our revenge!" Skulker said.

"You will pay heavily for your crimes against us," Dora growled then turned to Technus.

"I made these shoes especially for you," Technus said as he moved forward. Vlad backed up but something shocked him in the back. It was Ember holding the Plasmius Maximus. She shocked him with it and he reverted to human mode.

"These shoes will make you dance." Technus said. "And dance and dance and dance!"

"Hey!" Vlad yelled as the shoes were forced onto his feet. "They burn!"

"Yes!" Ember said. "That was my touch!"

"I'm going to leave you all to your revenge," Danny said as he floated up beside Dora.

"Thank you Danny Phantom," Dora said as she hugged the ghost boy. "I am glad you came to us. We will meet again."

"I hope so," Danny said. He hugged Desiree and Ember and waved at the rest of the ghosts then left unable to bear the torture they were about to inflict on Vlad who was already dancing around the lab.

* * *

Danny flew around looking for his sister, and finally he spotted her sitting on the ledge of the tower window. He flew up beside her and she gave him a startled look. 

"Are you full ghost now?" She asked.

"No," Danny laughed as he made her scoot over and told her the entire story.

"Wow," Jazz said. "Who is going to rule Wisconsin now that Vlad has been removed from power."

"You are," Danny laughed.

"Me?" Jazz exclaimed. "Why not you?"

"Because I'm going to marry the princess of Amity Park and she doesn't want to be the ruler of Wisconsin and neither do I. She says there's too much corn and cheese." Danny replied then laughed.

"What?" Jazz shrieked. "Don't you think you're a little young to get married?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Jazz this is a Fairy Tale! Of course I'm not too young to get married and that's how all the stories end."

Jazz thought for a moment. "You're right." She smiled. "Go find your happily ever after. I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said as he hugged his sister. He then flew away, back to the cottage where Sam and Tucker waited for him.

* * *

"Has everything been taken care of?" Tucker asked as Danny transformed back to his human self. 

"Yes," Danny said as he fixed his gaze on Sam. Sam blushed and he laughed.

"So what now?" Tucker asked.

Danny took Sam into his arms and kissed her. Tucker laughed and then ran from the cottage.

"Now we live happily ever after," Sam said as she and Danny ended their kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes," Danny replied. "Because true love stories never have endings."

THE END

* * *

**Man I hope you don't think that ending was too cheesy! **

**I really had a great time writing this. Many thanks again to Gecko Osco for the story challenge! You are awesome!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you are the best reviewers any writer could hope for thank you so very much. I'm glad you all liked this story. I don't know if I'll be writing any more fairy tale themed stories, but you can never tell.**

**So REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Hey Osco! Chuck Norris destroyed the periodic table, because Chuck Norris only recognizes the element of surprise.**


End file.
